Like No One is Watching
by AliceInCrazyland15
Summary: REVIEW! Alex is attending a special school for the arts. August Gusto and Alexandria Alex meet both Edward and Bella and fall in love. but will the relationships get in between thier friendship? Joint fic with a friend, weapon.dancer.2010, AU,AH.LEMONS
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pain is a relative thing. There is pain when one is physically hurt, and there is pain when one must relearn to do something they've done all their life. However, the pain of losing a friendship is the worst pain a person can endure.

The Academy for Performing Arts was owned and operated by Nancy and Leslie Patterson. Their daughter, Alexandria Marie Elouise Prang Patterson, Alex for short, was very talented. By a young age, she could be performing advanced level dance techniques, knew how to play at least eight instruments, and could sing at extreme ranges with excellent tone. Alex's life was busy, but a bit boring to her standards.

Alex is a leader at this school. Being a dorm leader's advisor, she plans on being promoted to dorm leader next year. Alex's future will be more difficult than she expects. Certain happenings will make her schedule not only exciting, but full of drama, romance, and new friends that change her life forever.

The Academy for Performing Arts, students ended up calling it The Academy, was a big school with many different programs. It acted like a regular school, teaching grades 9-12, but instead of supporting sports like most schools, it supported the arts. Most kids who attended The Academy went on to great things like Julliard and Broadway. One odd thing about The Academy is that no one is straight, If you were straight when you were accepted, you ended up being bi by the end of your first year.

Alex was always in the lead, whether it be first chair in orchestra, drum major for the marching band, lead part in the musical or play, soloist in the choir, or lead dancer. She still found herself sad sometimes… she lacked something more important than the lead role… true friendship and love.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alex, please report to the office" said the dull voice of the intercom. _Shit, what did I do?_ I thought as I left my tap class and headed for the office. _My parents don't usually call me out of class; it's a week before summer break…. Wtf!_

I walked in through the side door to the office. The office did not look like a regular school office, the walls were bright with splattered paint, the furniture was modern, and the wall decorations were of past students that became famous.

"Alex, into your mom's office please" said Ms. Cope, the school's secretary. She was a middle age woman with horn rimmed glasses, brown mousy hair, and a motherly face.

As I walked in, I saw a boy sitting in one of the chairs in front of my mom's desk. My mother happened to be the principle. They both stood up as I entered. He was about 6 ft tall, with dark brown hair that covered his emerald green eyes. His presence appeared graceful, and there was an odd aura about him. He looked shy, and was looking at the ground instead of at me, like my mother was.

"Alex, come in! This is a new student from Italy." Said my mom, with her 'I'm not going to scare the new kid yet' smile and professional voice.

"Ciao!" I welcomed, sticking out my hand for a hand shake.

"Buongiorno" he replied, taking my hand with his muscular grip, still looking at the ground.

He finally looked up at me and smiled an almost perfect smile. "My name is Augosto Marcos Anthony Del-Rossi Pecoraro… Gusto for short."

"I'm Alexandria Marie Elouise Prang Patterson, Alex is what I go by." I told the stranger with a flash of my dazzling white teeth and deep ocean blue eyes.

"He is going to be your shadow for the rest of the year, since there is no real point to enroll him for a week. You can show him the ropes, and see if he wants to join anything other than the dance department. He can have the spare bed in your room as well, you are free to go back to class, oh and give this note to Mrs. Sully when you go to your rehearsal for the final performances of the year."

I grabbed his arm and off we went, August trailing behind me.

I saw him looking at me like I was an alien. "Sorry, when my mom says get out, you get out before you are roped in to anything."

I walked back into my tap class with August trailing behind me. "Oh good, your back, can you do some pull backs for the class?" my teacher, Mrs. Marsha, asked me.

"Yes, oh and everyone, this is Gusto, a student from Italy." I said as I quickly put on my tap shoes.

The rest of class was pointless, since everyone was gawking at August. The same happened with my other classes.

When we walked into the auditorium for rehearsal, August had hardly said anything since we left the office. I handed the note to Ms. Sully, the director of the last performance, or big bang. She quickly read it, and brought everyone to order. The whole school was there, minus the teachers. "Attention everyone, our lead male dancer has caught the flu and will be out for the rest of the year."

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" exclaimed everyone. "We are going to re-hold tryouts for the role right now. Orchestra, please go and practice in the band room, piano please stay, singers, go to the choir room and practice the songs and solo's, dancers, practice in the hallway. Alex and John are going to help me judge since Alex is the lead and John is the lead singer. All male dancers must audition." Announced Ms. Sully.

"Gusto, you may audition if you like, but you must wait in the hallway even if you don't" Ms. Sully told him.

"You'll be fine." I told him as he turned to walk out, eyes cast downward at his bag of dance things.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gusto POV

I walked into the hallway looking for a bathroom so I can change.

I walked up to a group of guys standing in a circle talking, no doubt about me, seeing as I was new and all.

"Umm…" I looked at the guys, who were all staring back at me. "I was just wondering where I could find a restroom." I asked.

The shorter one with black short hair and dark eyes jumped up as if he was going to pounce at me and showed me a rest room.

We both walked in and I pulled out my unitard and jazz shoes. "umm… can I have some privacy," I asked looking at him just standing and staring at me.

"wha? Oh yea, sorry." He uttered and left.

I put on my unitard and attempted to put my shoes on but I forgot that there was a rip in the toe. They were old jazz shoes anyway so I just put them back in the back and put on a pair of "roman" dance shoes, which were basically a piece of fabric covering the bottom of my feet tied on by strips stringing around the top in a fashionable way.

I walked out into the hallway and began to stretch. "If I'm going to tryout it's going to be good." I told myself.

The guys in the hallway were already warmed up from their previous classes, so they stood around and watched, and talked shit about everyone else. I learned quickly that the guys here were almost as bad as the girls.

peeked out the door, "Ok everyone come on in and take a seat in the audience. August, you're going first so you can stay on stage ok?" she announced.

As we walked in a heard people talking about my dance shoes.

"Look at those ugly ass things." One person said.

"I think they're cool" said another.

"I hope they break and he falls on his ass" exclaimed someone else.

Everyone took their seats and I was up on the stage with Alex, she was tapping in the corner and singing something to herself. She is really pretty, her blond hair just barely passed her shoulders and she put it in a messy bun that made it look professional. Her feminine hand seemed so fragile in my own but I knew she was strong. She stood at about my height, just a bit shorter and she had eyes that one could literally swim in, they were like the ocean.

Of course I'm not looking at her in **that** way but any girl or guy is lucky to be with her. I'm sure we'll be really good friends.

"Ok!" exclaimed Ms. Sully "Let's begin. The dance role is going to incorporate Ballet, Jazz, Modern, Lyrical, and Hip hop."

I saw some of the guys cringe when she announced some different styles. I scoffed a little thinking that they had the nerve to talk badly about me before they even knew me.

"Let's start with Ballet" she said and the music began.

I pulled a few ballet combos showing off my technique and then I moved on to show my flexibility,

I did a few leaps at different styles, brush, moderate, full, single stag, double stag, and I finished off the song with a split leap rolling into the ground and finishing in a split pose.

It was silent for almost a whole minute. Everyone stared as I stood up.

"umm… I'm done." I said timidly.

"Jazz next" said Ms. Sully in a dazed tone. I went through all the dance styles and when I was done, I returned to the restroom.

I spent the rest of the tryouts sitting in the hallway, texting my family, I miss them but coming here will help me get better.

Alex came into the hall for some water. "There you are!" she smiled at me. She pulled a shoe from behind her. "This looks like yours…" she said dangling it.

"Piece of crap shoes." I said and took it from her. "Thanks" I added.

"Come on, we can go get settled, It's already late and we'll find out the results tomorrow." She smiled

We left to the rooms and I got situated.

We layed down and talked for hours after that.

I learned a lot about her and vice versa.

"Oh yea, were going to be real good friends" I said before we dozed off into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex pov

Beep beep beep………..beep beep beep…………beep beep beep…..

"Shut up already!!" I screamed at the alarm clock across the room. I groaned and made my way over to the clock, shutting it off. I opened my eyes and remembered that August was staying with me. "Sorry, I have to help finalize the results of yesterday's tryout, and we have to post it before breakfast, which is at 7:30. You can sleep some more if you like." I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Too damed early in the morning" I said "4:30 to be exact"

"Hell no, sleep time" said August as he rolled over.

I chuckled to myself. He was an interesting person, and he was correct when he said we'd be real good friends. We had a hell of a lot in common.

I walked into the auditorium where Ms. Sully was already looking over her notes. "Do teacher's at this school ever sleep?" I said as I walked in, carrying a mug of strong coffee. "Most of us could say the same about you, isn't that right John….John?"

"Wake Up!" I yelled, approaching a sleeping John. "Monkeys!" he yelled, sitting up. "Oh, sorry Ms. Sully."

We just laughed and got down to business.

"Gusto was by far the best dancer, especially in the ballet and lyrical department." I said after comparing all our notes. "I agree, and it seemed like he could put a lot of emotion in his dance, which is what we want" said John as I nodded with him. "I agree kids, but how do you think the other's will take it, and can we be sure that he will work hard? He only has a week to learn the play and dances."

"We can work with him. He's my roommate and I'll make sure he does a good job, besides, he wouldn't let me down." I said.

"Then it's settled, I'll post the result." Said Ms. Sully. We both said goodbye and headed off towards our rooms. "So….how much have you learned about him?" John asked me.

"A lot, but if you want to know anything you're going to have to ask him yourself, see ya!" I said, going down my hallway, leaving John.

"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey!" I sung as I entered the room. August was still in bed.

"Go away." Said August, turning away from the door.

"But it's 6 o'clock." I replied, changing from the jazz pants and tee shirt I had worn to faded blue jeans and a dark purple V neck top with a light purple flower design.

"Exactly."

"Fine, then you won't find out the results, it's already posted." I said.

A pillow came flying at my head.

"Stop being an ass and get up, I know you want to find out." I laughed. He was not much of a morning person. I wondered if there was anything that got him up, like coffee did me. I had an idea.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes:

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes:

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes:"

"Lo ucciderò!" August screamed, jumping up and running towards me.

He was letting me know how much he wanted to hurt me right now.

"Hey, you're up, now go get ready." I said, dodging him.

August stormed towards the bathroom, mumbling curse words under his breath.

When we finally made our way to the cafeteria, the bulletin board already had a huge crowd.

"Do you want me to feed you to the dogs, or should I come with you to find out?" I asked.

He dragged me along with him, using me as a shield to get through the crowd. We finally reached the board.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed watching his face. He was in total shock. Then a big shit eating grin took over his face. I just steered him towards the food.

Classes that morning were uneventful. I had AP language, AP calculus, AP US History and AP chemistry. August told me I was crazy many times during those classes. I told him the only one I wish I didn't have was chemistry. At 12 we headed down to lunch. I had done a pretty good job at warding off all the 'sharks' from August so far, but there was no way to keep him shielded forever. It was feeding time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AugustPOV

The lunch room. Alex started to be more distant. I knew something was up.

We went right into were the food was and I grabbed a few corn dogs and an orange with some apple juice.

I saw her cringe at the choice of an orange. "Don't let the pulp get caught in your buck teeth." She joked with me. "Oh no, I won't have that problem, but you're allergic to peanuts aren't you? You lips have swelled up!" I said with an 'Oh no!' voice. "Oh wait. Your lips are always that big." I smirked my 'don't mess with me, bitch' smile and paid for my food. She threw her apple at me.

A group of girls came walking up to Alex and myself as we sat down.

"Hey august." One of the girls with long brown hair said as she sat her big fat ass on the table almost knocking my food on the ground.

"That's Miranda," Alex whispered in my ear.

"Hello." I said making sure she stared at my eyes so I could dazzle her.

I loved messing with people.

"I saw you around yesterday," she continued, stuck in my gaze.

"This is where she's hooked," I thought. I looked down at my food and began to act uninterested, which drove her nuts!

"uh-huh" I replied.

She whispered in my ear. "If you ever need… _help_ with anything. You can _cum_ to me" she said trying to be tactful.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said taking a bite of my corn dog not paying attention to her.

She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze and walked away.

"What a slut!" Alex busted laughing!!!!! "Ha-ha this is so much fun! Don't tell anyone what you are. This could keep us busy!" she was laughing.

Just then a guy with short blonde hair and bulging muscles came up to us and sat down next to Alex as if he was invited. He looked at me like he was trying to pull me in or something. "Can I help you?" Alex said pulling her book bag out from under his ass.

"I just thought that I should get my name going around to the newest hottie… I mean student of the school, before he's flooded by everyone else." He tried to seem smooth.

Alex saw me smile and she knew I was up to no good.

"What's your name again?" I asked.

"Rodrigo" He said with a Spanish accent.

"Ahh," I said, "well here's the deal I'd love to talk with you some more but there's a problem."

"Whats wrong?!?!" he jumped up immediately

"I lost my wrist watch earlier today, somewhere by the beach, and I can't find it." I said acting upset

"I'll find it for you!!" he shouted at once.

"Will you? That would be amazing of you, and once you find it, I can thank you properly." I winked at him.

He was gone in a flash.

Alex was literally on the floor holding her sides. I pulled her up as a group of guys approached. "Oh boy," I said

"You're on your own." She whispered.

I shot her a look of evil darkness and she wouldn't look at me.

"August!" the leader shouted, "We have a bone to pick with you."

"Great, so we've reduced ourselves down to lions?" I said out loud.

"Very funny, smart ass." He said. "You just think you're all that don't you?" He shouted in my face.

I sighed reached into my pocket and grabbed a piece of gum. "Here ya go goliath" I said popping it into his mouth.

He spit it out onto the floor and cocked back to hit me. "Stop right there," Mrs. Patterson was right behind him.

"I suggest you go practice your stag leaps before you get cut from the play on Saturday." She smirked at him.

Alex was laughing silently beside me and I took another bite of my corn dog.

His gang and himself left with a evil look shot towards me.

I thought for a min why they didn't even acknowledge Alex sitting with me, but then I remember what we talked about last night, she said that she already kicked a groups asses before, two years ago, that must have been them.

The bell rang and we had a free period, I told Alex she's teaching me Act 1, "The Dance" it was our dance we had together that we were rehearsing tonight at practice and I wanted to have it done already.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex POV

I had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a spaghetti strap top to practice in, and Gusto had on the same thing except he was wearing a tee shirt instead. I glanced at him again as we warmed up.

"Will you stop giving me the evil look of darkness already?"

"NO" he responded.

"Hey, I texted my mom for back up, it wouldn't be good if you got into a fight your second day."

"Fine" he said as his glaring eased up.

"Thank you." I said, smirking. "Now, to tell you about the big bang, it is a musical about two guys fighting over one girl, that's me, you play the part of the dancer. Luckily for you, your character speaks very little. John's character, Steven, sings for my affection while you dance. The setting is in modern times, at a school, and we start in the junior class. Ironically, you are rather new to the school, and are rather quiet. Steven has been chasing after me for awhile, as even though I am not as popular as some of the girls in the school, he's heard me sing and wants me for that. He is portraying a spoiled rich kid who is used to getting everything he wants and he wants me as his trophy girlfriend, in fact most of the school thinks were going out even if we are not. You woo me in the first act by dancing with me, as in the play no one would dance with me as I'm seen as only a singer, not by my choice I might add, but due to Steven's meddling. You convince me to perform with you in the talent show. John's character is angry that I turned him down for the talent show, and then angry that I dance, as there is a bit of a war between the dance kids and the choir/singer kids even though the teachers have tried to start up a glee club. In the Second act, called The Song, Steven pulls some strings to get the Choir director to have us be the only two soloists at the winter concert, and at the end of "Baby It's cold Outside," he kisses me on stage. Then when I'm yelling at him afterwards, he sings "I love you Like a Love Song." You are watching from the doorway, and smile that I push him away, even though I told you it is my favorite song. The third act is us going out for the second semester, and a lovely summer spent mostly dancing and you listening to me sing, it's a lot of time passing really. Then Starts Act Four. Things with Steven are rather quiet, he's only trying small things, until winter again, where he and you end up getting into a fight after he tries to win my affections again at the winter choir concert, just like the previous year. You both get hurt, and your dancing is put on hold a bit while your broken leg heals. You know I hate fighting of any kind, and I can't figure out who threw the first punch, and I break up with you, even though it does hurt me. The last Act is all of us graduating, and growing up really. The last scene is you watching from afar as I carry a little baby girl who looks like me into a house. You then dance alone to Adele's song "Someone like you."

I finished my long summary of the play by walking over to my bag and pulling out a script for Gusto.

Gusto stared at me. "That's a musical/play I can get into."

I smile a wide smile, "That's good, seeing as I was in the group that wrote it. The two songs we dance to in the first act are "Somewhere Only We Know" and "The Edge of Glory" by lady gaga. We do a small montage to random instrumental music as well, when were practicing for the talent show, but that is just moves from the actual dance number we do, so that will be simple."

"What other songs are there?" Asked Gusto as he sat down with the script and went through it to highlight his parts. His character's name was Ethan.

"Well, Act two there is no dancing, it's all singing, mostly Christmas songs by the choir, the only ones that are truly important to the plot line are the two I mentioned before. In the third act We dance to Claire De Lune, I sing and dance to "Every Time We Touch," that's my Major solo in this, and then we dance to "I've Had The Time of My Life," Then Act Four is more Christmas type songs, the major one being "Let It Snow", with a random "Alice in Wonderland" in there, as that is my character's name and everyone thought it would be cute, as well as an Instrumental for the fight scene. In the last Act, the entire Cast, and yes you too, sings and dances along to "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas for the graduation scene, and then your big dance Solo."

"Cool," August said, standing up, having finished highlighting.

I turned on the CD player, and we began our rehearsal. By the time the Bell rang for the end of classes for the day, we were both ready for practice that night, Gusto had memorized all his lines in the first two acts, we had even managed to practice the Claire De Lune dance, and I knew Gusto was already thinking of dance moves for his solo. I could barely keep the grin off my face; practice was going to be so much fun.

**Hi All! WERE BACK! I finally got this chapter done, and my writing partner is working on the next one, .2010. To those who are wondering why this is a Twilight Fan Fiction, they will come in, but not until the next school year starts in the story, so we will be having more interaction of our OC's first, and a disclaimer will be put in when the Twilight characters are brought in. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gusto POV

"Let's get some food and then we can go get warmed up for rehearsal tonight." Alex stated while pulling on her tennis shoes.

"Ok, cool," I say as I check my phone for messages.

Nothing.

Alex and I both gather our things and head to the café. We get our food and take our usual spots.

"Feeding time…" Alex says quietly. "Fuck" I whisper and act like I'm enjoying my meal

"Hey Aug" John says as he plops down next to me.

"Hi… sorry, your name is…"

"John but you can call me whatever you want." He says with a wink.

"Ok cool," I reply. "How about trouble… or Big Head… or maybe even Rude?" I say not looking at him directly.

"What's your problem man?" John is getting defensive.

"Let's begin here, I've been at this school for two days, and already I've been labeled, judged, and hit on… by many!" I begin my rant and Alex is just speechless.

"Ok let's be real here," I continue. "I enjoy the attention, but what I dislike is the rudeness and lack of respect someone has when they try to get to know someone better."

John, at this point, is just blank face.

"Last time I checked, if I wanted to get to know a guy better, one that I obviously thought was attractive and might actually think the same in return"

John smirked at that.

"I would ask if I could sit before assuming. I would tell him my name and ask what his was, and then if things went well from there, I would ask him for coffee or something." By this time I'm standing with my tray ready to go to the auditorium.

John looks up and all he can say is "…so, do you wanna get a cup of coffee sometime?"

I look at him in disbelief and disappear, Alex probably right behind me, snickering no doubt.

I make it into the auditorium, early of course, and I kick off my shoes and pull on my new set of roman set of jazz covers.

"Clueless! CLUELESS!" I say to Alex, not even knowing if she's still behind me.

"Boys are stupid Gusto, We've been over this" Alex says strolling onto the stage.

I just rub it off and try to stretch my hamstrings.

"Now that prop needs tied up in the rafters and that set of flowers needs to be arranged on the table… neatly…" A voice from the audience says as it walks towards the stage.

There is a huge crash.

"Do you want me to rip out your vocal cords and make you eat them?" she threatens.

Alex and I both are wiped of emotion. The mysterious lady walks on stage in her black high heels and clicks her way from one side to another not even noticing Alex and myself.

She finally stops and looks at us. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Mrs. T is me Alex" She smiles at the teacher.

"Oh Alex dear that hair is throwing me off, I didn't even recognize you… and if you call me Mrs. T again Ill strangle you." She smiles

Alex laughs and introduces me, "This is Gusto, new Italian exchange kid."

"Oh nice to meet you Gusto. Welcome to The Academy… don't fuck up." And she quickly left.

"She… seems pleasant," I say standing up as people begin shuffling in

"She teaches AP Lit. Best damn teacher in this school if you ask me." Alex says as we begin a group warm up.

We talk through the whole warm up, performing tondues, posse jumps and different warm-up combos with ease.

"Alright act one scene 2, let's go let's go!" Mrs. Sully takes control of rehearsal.

"Augusto, Alexandria. Dance scene? Ready?" Mrs. Sully asks looking at Alex who's looking through her lines, and me who's running back and forth trying to figure out where we are at.

"OH! Found it!" I exclaim walking up to Alex center stage.

The lights fall and a rosy spot light falls on Alex and myself.

"Grab my hand" she whispers, "Make it believable."

"Alice why can't you just see this… I love you, and I want to spend my days I have left on this world with you." I start my lines.

"Oh my god this is cheesy," I whisper under my breath.

"Oh, Ethan I want to trust you, I do, it just difficult" Alex says.

"Just go with it," she mutters back.

Music begins and I start my dance to get 'Alice' to fall in love with me.

After about a minute of dancing around her we dance together and as the song continues our bodies get ever so closer.

The song is approaching the end and Alex and I are fighting to hide the fact that this dance is really difficult. Lightly panting I spin her into my arm and the last line of the song is sung I mouth it to the beat

"Somewhere only we know…"

What was supposed to be a stage kiss ended up being real when Alex accidentally twitched to get an itch on her nose.

We sat there, wide eyed, and trying to think about what was happening.

I pulled away remembering that we were still performing and the blackout fell.

The house lights came up and everyone was staring at Alex and me. We were still speechless and everyone started roaring with applause.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex POV

Both Gusto and I blushed as he released me from his arms as everyone continued clapping, and a few people wolf whistled.

"Remind me to itch my nose before we do that again." I muttered, trying to wrap my head around the idea that I managed to kiss someone, let alone one of the male species without having a mental breakdown.

Before August could answer, we were surrounded by our classmates.

"You two were so believable!"

"What awesome dancing! It was flawless! Did you really only learn it this afternoon?"

"What great acting!"

"It was only acting right?"

These were some of the statements we got, the last being from Miranda, Rodrigo and others who had a crush on poor Gusto.

"Okay, okay, settle down!" Yelled Mrs. Sully, trying to regain order again. "I believe that will do for that scene, Next let's try Act one Scene 4, Then you two can have a bit of a rest from dancing."

This time there was less scrambling from Gusto and I, and he joined me in reviewing the lines again as everyone else got into their place as this scene required more than just us.

"Everyone ready? Yes? Good. Go," cued Mrs. Sully

"I can't do this Ethan, oh how did I let you talk me into this!" I say my line as a quartet is singing in the background.

"You'll be fine, you won't be alone, I'll be with you the whole time, don't be nervous," said Gusto, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

The quartet ended, and the announcer said, "Next up, Ethan and Alice!"

We walk up onto the mini stage, and the audience is tittering, wondering what we could possibly be doing, as Ethan is a dancer and I was a singer. Steven stands out, and he is scowling.

The music starts with pings, and it's time to start. As the song goes on, and the dance gets more difficult, we shock the whole crew as Gusto and I had added a few things to the dance. At the end of the dance, I place my feet on the end of the stage, and lean backwards, gusto holding on as he leans over the edge with me. It's a move that could end in disaster if either of our balances is thrown off, but we trusted each other, as we knew we could pull this off.

The song ends, and we stay there, then we stand back up and walk off the stage, leaving a shocked audience and an Angry Steven behind. The scene ends, and again we are treated to explosive applause.

"It seems as though our dancing makes up for these cheesy ass lines," says Gusto after we finish rehearsing scene one.

"I think that's the only reason we do musicals, there is no way anyone would perform something like this without having breaks between all this cheese." I tease back as we rush to do the next scene.

After we practice all the scenes individually, we go through all of act one. Again, the stage kiss results in disaster, as our lips touch again, the reason unknown this time. I could feel fear starting to overtake me this time, but Gusto gives me the lightest of squeezes to show its ok, and we must continue.

"Well, that went better than expected, I expect the same for tomorrow when we practice act two, you may go," said Mrs. Sully, dismissing us. Gusto and I end up in the middle of the crowd heading towards the dorms. We walk to our room in silence, and get ready for bed in silence. I sit down in the middle of my bed, crossed legged, wearing my favorite purple pajama bottoms and a pale pink shirt with a teddy bear on them and wait for August to come out of the bathroom.

He comes out wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a too-big white tee shirt. I throw him a granola bar as he sits on his bed, as even though we had dinner before rehearsal, I knew he was probably a bit hungry like I was.

We stay in silence for awhile; I'm wrapped up in my thoughts about the two kisses.

"Since when did we become so bad at stage kissing?" asks August in a joking tone, but when I meet his eyes, I can see he's concerned for me, he must have noticed that I had been uncomfortable.

Trying to avoid the subject of the kiss, I ask him about John. "I noticed that you kept glancing at John throughout rehearsal."

"Hey, the guy is cute, even if he's clueless, what about you, crushing on anyone?"

"Not anymore," I mutter trying not to meet his gaze. It doesn't work, with one raise of his sculpted eyebrow and a look into his deep emerald green eyes I'm spilling about my past relationships.

"So In the end, Maria only wanted to advance her singing career by using me as a connection to other connections, Glen wanted to be able to graduate, and Sean only wanted sex," I concluded, trying to keep the tears off my face.

Gusto by this point was already sitting on my bed with me, having moved during my tale, and pulls me into a hug.


End file.
